warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arbalest
|Value = $15 |Level = 10 |Weapon Number = 35 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 186 per charge |Range = 1,100m |Reload = 1-6 seconds |Capacity = 10 charges |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Charge |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Arbalest is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) light energy weapon. Strategy This long-range plasma weapon is the light version of the medium Ballista and the heavy Trebuchet, due to damage type, the range (1,100 meters), and that it does more damage when fully charged. It requires 6 seconds for a full charge for maximum damage in one shot, but only 1 second if continuously fired for a significantly less damaging shot. Due to this, it is advised to always wait until the weapon is fully charged before firing. This weapon can bypass standard energy shields. The Arbalest has very fast moving projectiles and requires precise aiming. It is comparable to the Gekko, in terms of damage type and range, but with different firing mechanics. The Arbalest having higher burst damage when fully charged, but the Gekko having higher sustained damage. This weapon works best for sniping on large open maps, such as Yamantau and Canyon. This weapons works very well with the Ballista, but works poorly with its heavy counterpart the Trebuchet, due to different charging rates. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 186 |level-02-damage = 202 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-03-damage = 225 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 248 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-05-damage = 272 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 303 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 334 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 365 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 403 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 442 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 489 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 540 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 10 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 540 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 550 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 560 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 570 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 580 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 590 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 600 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 610 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 620 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 630 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 640 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 650 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 10 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *In real life, an Arbalest is a crossbow with a special mechanism for drawing back and releasing the string. *The barrel of the Arbalest glows blue when fully charged, similar to the Trebuchet (which glows yellow/gold) and Ballista (which glows green). However, it is much fainter. Navigation